Knockouts Versus Divas
by cldragon0E
Summary: T.N.A Versus WWE women belongs to them, the concept is when T.N.A slammed commericals against the divas and it's going to be good. The result turns Mickie heel and back to days of Alexis when she was with Raven, it will lead to the REIGN OF ALEXIS AND JOH
1. Chapter 1

_**Knockouts Versus Divas**_

_**By**_

_**Cldragon08**_

_**Part One **_

_**As T.N.A started, the camera stayed as several women from WWE made there way to the front, they were Michelle McCool, Ashley Massaro, Mickie James, Beth Phoenix, Victoria, Katie Lea, Maryse, Candice Michelle and Maria. They all sat down in the front and the camera went to them, they were all business. As the show progressed, they just sat there and then the music of the Beautiful People came on. Velvet and Angelina didn't do their famous entrance to the ring. Angelina grabbed the Microphone, "Oh look, it's the Divas." Angelina said and Velvet added, "So, are you here to see real women not play dress up?" Michelle McCool grabbed the Microphone, "You know, you so-called knockouts have been talking a lot of shit, we're here to see if you want to back it up." She then handed it to Beth, "Now I beaten up some of these women, we put our bodies on the line just as much as you do!" Phoenix said and Velvet responded, "Really? All I see here is three playboy models, a go-daddy ho and Victoria who used to dressed like a ho." It was then Roxy, O.D.B, Rak-a-khan, Christy Hemme and Awesome Kong then Gail Kim with Clutches . Gail Kim grabbed the Microphone, "You bitches made it so it would take a damn long time for a women's division to be made! You bitches made us a laughing stock." Mickie snatched it, "First off, we have broken our necks for this business! You know what? Here's the deal, two weeks, us versus you, Vince cleared it, we know we could beat you. A best of seven series…" The Divas left and that night Jarrett cleared it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Knockouts Versus Divas **_

_**By**_

_**Cldragon08**_

_**Part Two**_

_**The line-up was set, **__Ashley Massaro Versus Christy Hemme, Selene and Roxy versus Katie Lea and Maryse, Traci Brooks and Miss Jackie Versus Michelle McCool and Victoria, Velvet Sky versus Candice Michelle, Angelina Love Versus Maria, O.D.B Versus Mickie James and Awesome Kong Versus Beth Phoenix. _

_**Christy Hemme came out with her guitar Hero and she threw up her sign of Rock N Roll then Ashley Massaro came out. Christy attacked from the beginning, Ashley would mount a come-back then have a lot of high-risk moves. Ashley hit the ropes and face-buster Christy then went for Star-struck but Christy move, she went for the leg-drop of Death, she missed and Ashley rolled her up, WWE went up one to Zero. Christy was pissed and as Ashley went to the back, they all gave her high-fives. **_

_**The next fight was Selene and Roxy versus Katie Lea and Maryse. Katie got knocked around by Selene and Roxy collectively but Katie slipped out then left Maryse in the ring and Roxy would beat her with the Voodoo Slam. TNA had just tied it up. **_

__

_**It was time for a very physical match-up, it was Traci Brooks and Miss Jackie versus Michelle McCool and Victoria. Miss Jackie Dominated the part of the match, her and Brooks tagged in and out to each other working on the less experience Michelle, Michelle fired back on Traci and got Victoria in the match, she made Traci her bitch and then Jackie interfere, the tide went back to Jackie and Brooks. Victoria got out and tagged McCool, she then cleaned house, she went of the inverted D.D.T, Jackie intercepted and then Michelle chop-blocked Traci, she hit the Brazil leg-lock but Traci held on. She yell, you're going to have to break it. Traci had been in the background for a while and she was screaming very loud in pain, she hung in there but passed out from the pain..Traci was counted out. Michelle and Victoria won. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Knockouts Versus Divas**_

_**By**_

_**Cldragon08**_

_**Part Three**_

_**The beautiful People were next, it was first Velvet versus Candice, Candice experience really kicked it off and Velvet was quite surprised that Candice had this fight in her. Angelina interfered then Kelly Kelly and Layla came out to double-teamed Angelina, it was then Ra-a-khan came out to clear house and power-bomb Kelly Kelly and Layla on the ground, Velvet was wearing Candice down but Candice came back, she went for the Go-Daddy and missed. Velvet hit the big-boot and knocked Candice out for the three. T.N.A tied it back up. Maria started in on Angelina, Maria hit the bonco buster and then Velvet hit the big boot again on Maria, slipped out the Beautiful People put T.N.A up Three to Two. **_

_**The WWE locked room was livid, there was a war of words between Phoenix and Michelle, Michelle slapped the taste out of Phoenix's mouth, McCool broke it up and then the door slammed. It was Trish Stratus. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Trish asked and added, "Those girls out there are hungry, we have been….Candice you're a ex-champion and you made that one mistake, you know you're not supposed to make a mistake since you were champion, Maria has an excuse, not really but she has one. Katie Lea you are still one of the most selfish bitch ever." Trish slammed the door behind her. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Knockouts Versus Divas **_

_**By**_

_**Cldragon0E**_

_**Part Four**_

_**It was time for Mickie james to meet the O.D.B and Mickie James came out first but before she did, it was announced it was out going to be a house of Pain match, a specialty of a former mentor Raven. Mickie came out with tall doc Martin boots, pants and a low-cut shirt twirling a cane. She sat in the corner and as O.D.B came out. Mickie ran to her and hit her in the stomach with the cane. The match started and Mickie started stomping the hell out of O.D.B's head. She crashed the cane to her head over and over. Mickie James had that psycho look and then O.D.B fought back like a woman possessed. Mickie tackle her down and then they rolled down the ramp. They hit the ring and it was just fist to fist who could knock the other the fastest. O.D.B was on one knee and then Alexis. O.D.B got the upper hand, she ramp Alexis's head to the cage three times and then Alexis had that sick scream but O.D.B clothesline her rough. O.D.B then smashed her head with a trash can and then cane her a few times. Mickie then slowly got up and she walked it off, she then punched O.D.B with a discus punch and then another. She then kicked O.D.B in the back of the head and then got another chair. She worked on the back and the Beautiful people ran down. Michelle and Victoria met them half-way, Alexis and O.D.B were in a slug-fest and O.D.B got the chair. Mickie's kick caught her in the jaw and then she planted the chair down, she then got a bag of tacks and pours it all over the chair. Mickie gesture Michelle to Bring Velvet in and Mickie hit the Long Kiss Goodnight. Victoria then threw Angelina in, she got the Long kiss good night and then O.D.B got a turnbuckle tornado D.D.T on the chair. Mickie pinned O.D.B and then sat in the corner. She had that gazed in her eyes and then she left, she went back to the locker room. Mickie went into the locker room and stared a hole into Beth **_

_**Phoenix. "I don't care who you are Beth, if you lose, I will leave you in the ring a bloody mess and it may not be tonight but the bitch is back!" Mickie said and she left. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Knockouts Versus Divas**_

_**By**_

_**  
Cldragon0E**_

_**Part Five**_

_**Beth Phoenix walked down to the ring and got into the six sides of steel. She walked in there and stood in the middle of the ring. The music of Kong came out, Kong came out and she was focus as ever. Kong entered the ring and they were both introduced. Both wrestlers slugged away with Kong getting the advantage but Phoenix fired back with clotheslines and forearms shots over and over, Kong threw his fist and back forearms. Phoenix went to Kong's leg and started to work on that. Kong swatted her attempts for further injury but Phoenix was persistent and then it was Phoenix who got the upper hand until she landed herself in the inverted D.D.T then Kong mauled her and was just having fun picking Phoenix apart. Phoenix came back with shot after shot to Kong's head and hit a clothesline that Kong flat on her back. Phoenix was surprised, she turned Kong on her stomach and went for the glam slam. Kong didn't submitted but Phoenix got frustrated after a while and let go. She picked her up by her hair and looked like she was going to beat her with her own move. Kong reversed it and hit her with a spine buster as Phoenix landed she landed a few feet way. Kong was mighty pissed and then she hit Phoenix with a powerbomb lifted her up, hit it again, lifted her up, hit it again and lifted her up with the rope has leverage brought down the hammer with the Awesome bomb. It was one, two and three. Kong had won for T.N.A, the T.N.A locker room explode with happiness and T.N.A which had home-field advantage shouted there name over and over again. The knockouts came out and clapped for Kong, the crowd yelled, "Thank you Kong." Kong turned around with a smile and nodded her head a little, she knew they will hate her later but right now she was the victorious gladiator. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Knockouts versus Divas**_

_**By**_

_**Cldragon0E**_

_**Part Six**_

_**It was Raw, Mickie James came out to the ring and he hair had changed to jet black, her clothes were all black and boots to, it looked like what she was at T.N.A. "Guys, as WWE ladies champion, I'm so sorry, I give it up to all the divas, excuse me all the winning divas who tried to win it all for us. However, we all were shuttering in fear of Beth who is a choke-artist." Mickie said and added, "You know what? Tonight, Beth you're going to choke, our match tonight is falls count anywhere for this title." Mickie walked away after throwing the microphone. After a promo of some of the divas reactions, Beth came out a little sore from last night, Mickie came out with a Singapore cane and nailed Beth in the head. The belt rang and Mickie just hammered away at her. She took control very early and threw all the weapons from the apron. Mickie got her kick-boxing on, she concentrated on the back and the neck area. Beth tried to come-back but she was hurt. Mickie had a thunderous shot to Beth's head, She pick up the trash can and slammed it to Beth's head. Mickie was far from done, Beth tried to come back and even slamming Mickie's head on the ring-post, she tried to follow it up with a clothesline, Mickie moved and hit a well-time reverse kick on Beth's arm as it was wrapped on the ring-post. Mickie then touched her head, it was blood. She went for the chair, she threw it down, she hit a series of shots and kicks, Phoenix hit a well time offensive move, she got the chair and Mickie **_

_**was waiting for it, Mickie hit another kick and Beth was down. She got the chair, she put the tacks on it and then she stood Beth on the edge of the ropes, Mickie went inside the ring and as she sling-shot herself, she wrapped her arm around Beth's neck and D.D.T her on the chair with the tacks. Mickie pinned her. Mickie still champion and Beth was screaming as she was holding her face. She grabbed the microphone, and kneeled to Beth, "Bet you won't choke again!" Mickie said and threw down her microphone. In a promo in the back, she said, "Mickie James was dead, Alexis her true name is alive and well." She gave out a wicked psycho laugh.**_


End file.
